House of Anubis season 6
by Ilovehouseofanubis9
Summary: A new season. Rated T for teen pregnancy and language. I suck at summaries
1. House of Season 6 prologue

House of Prologue (make sure to read 4-5 before reading this)

So here's an overview/prologue to season six

Poppy had a baby girl and got engaged

Name: Paulina Marie Smithens

Parents: Poppy Clarke and Patrick Smithens

Birthday: June 15th, 2015

Weight: 7.5 lbs

Height: 20 inches

Eye color: brown

Hair color: strawberry blonde

Skin tone: pale

In this season you will see the kids grow up and their lives

Official bug Fabina wedding (they're already married, but they are having their official wedding in this season!)

Everyone is a college Junior

Hope you like this season,

Elizabeth


	2. House of settling into Anubis again

House of settling into Anubis again

Monday, August 24th, 2015

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Today is the day everyone's back in to Anubis house. Fabian and I are the first to get back and we read the room list.

Main floor

Room 1: Amber, Alfie, Chloe

Room2: Joy, Jerome, Johnson

Room 3: nina, Fabian, Martin, Zooey

Attic

Room 1: Mara, Mick, Sophie, Gracie, Marino, Cam

Room 2: Patricia, Eddie, Hailey, Colin, Claire, Ryder

I then texted everyone a picture of it. Fabes and I then went it unpack. Our nursery was redone. It was half pink and half blue with all dark wood furniture. I unpacked all my clothes and saw our schedules

Nina Natahalia Rutter

Egyptian history: Monday-Friday 8-9am

Teaching 101 minor course: alternating Wednesdays and Thursdays: 7-8pm

General literature: Tuesdays and Thursdays 4-6 pm

Fabian Brad Rutter

Egyptian history: Monday- Friday 8-9am

Ancient literature: Monday-Thursday: 9:30-10am

General knowledge: 10am-12pm on alternating Tuesdays

Amber's POV

Today we are back at Anubis house. We go yo to our room which is room one. I set up Chloe's things with Alfie and we then unpack our own stuff. I then pick up our schedules

Amber Elle Lewis

Fashion: Monday-Thursday 8-9am

General Math: Thursdays and Fridays 11-11:30am

The arts: alternating Thursdays 1-5pm

Alfie Sawyer Lewis

Comedy 101: Wednesday-Friday 3-5pm

Public speaking: Monday-Thursday 8am-12pm

General knowledge (class 2): 8-10am on alternating Fridays

Patricia's POV

Today is back to school day. We don't actually start school until the 26th. We unpack our 14 month old twins stuff into our new extended nursery. Our 5 month olds stuff went into another dresser. I then picked up our schedules

Patricia Mae Miller

Business 101: Monday- Wednesday 1-3pm

General math: Thursdays and Fridays 11-11:30am

Finance: Tuesdays 3-8pm

Edison Burkely Miller

Business 101: Monday- Wednesday 1-3pm

Egyptian history: Monday-Friday 8-9am

Finance: Tuesdays 3-8pm

Joy's POV

Today we get to go back to Anubis house. Jerome and I unpacked all our stuff and the looked at our schedules.

Joy Clare Clarke

Egyptian history: Monday-Friday 8-9am

Creative writing: Monday-Friday 9am-1pm

General knowledge (class 3): Alternating Thursdays 6-8pm

Jerome Simon Clarke

Computers 101: Mondays 12-5pm

Comedy 101: Wednesday-Friday 3-5pm

General knowledge: 10am-12pm on alternating Tuesdays

Mara's POV

We get to Anubis house! I'm kind of excited for school. Mick and I set up all of our kids' stuff and we look at our new schedules.

Mara Anastasia Jaffray

Creative writing: Monday-Friday 9am-1pm

Egyptian history: Monday-Friday 8-9am

Teaching 101: Monday-Friday 3-4pm

Mick Bobby Campbell

Athletics: Monday-Friday 10am-12pm

Teaching 101: Monday-Friday 3-4pm

General knowledge (class 3): Alternatung Thursdays 4-6pm


	3. House of the first day of school

House of first day of school

Wednesday, August 26th, 2015

I don't own HOA, converse, Sperry, polo

Nina's POV

Today is the first day of school. I wake at 6:30am and I put on a grey skirt, my button down and tie, a grey sweater, and grey converse tops. My hair is in it's naturally curled state. Trudy made pancakes for breakfast, yum! I leave at 7:30 for class. I say goodbye to my kids.

Fabians POV

Today is the first day of school. I wake Up at the same time as Nina and put on a blazer, button down and tie, and black pants. I say bye to my kids, grab some pancakes and walk to class with Nina.

Amber's POV

I wake up at 6:30am for my first day of school. I have fashion class first. I put on a grey skirt, button down and tie, a grey sweater, and silver heels. I curl my hair and put in simple makeup. I say goodbye toChloe, grab breakfast, and walk to class.

Alfie's POV

I wake up at 6:30am for school. I have public speaking first today. I put on khaki pants and a button down and tie. I say goodbye to Chloe, grab loads of pancakes and go off to class.

Patricia's POV

I'm going to be honest. I woke up at 10:30am because I don't have class until one. I put on a black skirt, tie and button down, my blazer, and black combat boots. I curled my hair too. I siad goodbye to my kids, ate some pancakes, and headed off to business class.

Eddie's POV

Bleh bleh bleh. I have to get up at 6:30 to go to Egyptian history. Trixie gets to sleep in. I put on grey pants, button down with tie, and my blazer. I goodbye to all my children, kiss trixie goodbye, eat pancakes, and go to Egyptian History.

Joy's POV

I get up at 6:30 am to get ready for school. I put in navy blue striped polo, a navy sweater, and a navy skater skirt. For shoes I wore navy sperrys and I had my hair in two braids. I said goodbye to Johnson and kissed Jerome goodbye. I had pancakes, and the left for Egyptian history.

Jerome's POV

I woke up at 1pm to my son trying to wake me up. I put on khakis, a button down and tie, and a grey sweater. I had leftover pancakes for lunch and headed to class.

Mick's POV

I woke up at 8:30am for school. I put on a navy striped polo an khaki pants. I grabbed my sports bag, said bye to My kids ate pancakes, and headed to sports.

Mara's POV

I woke up at 6:30am this morning for class. I ran the iron through my hair. I wore a khaki skirt, button down and tie, my blazer, and black flats. I said bye to my kids, had pancakes, and headed to class.


	4. House of the girls' decision

House of the girls' decision

Friday, September 16th, 2015

I don't own HOA (sort of inspired by Sibuna4260)

Nina's POV

Today all of the girls decided something crazy. We are taking all 3 of our courses online, except Amber who will still go to her arts class. I'm scared to tell the boys. I then go to Amber's to get ready for the date night to tell them. She puts me in a long strapless dark red dress and dark red heels. My hair is curled In a bun and I have dark red makeup.

Amber's POV

We have to tell the boys about our decision today. We've decided to do this so we can be with our kids more. We could finish a year's worth of classes in 6 months. I will still be taking my arts class in person. I put on a lacy light pink tank top sleeve dress with a cream underlay, cream footless tights, a cream sweater, light pink heels, and my hair is curled in a bun, and my makeup is all light pink.

Patricia's POV

Today we have to tell the boys about our online college decision. Amber out me In a short sleeved knee length purple dress, my black leather jacket, and black combat boots. My hair was starlight and my makeup was black with purple blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick.

Joy's POV

Tonight we have to tell the boys about online college. We've cleared it with Victor,mTrudy, and Sweetie. Amber put me in an orange spaghetti strapped dress and orange heels. My hair was curled and my makeup was orange.

Mara's POV

Tonight we have to tell the boys about online college. Amber put me in a long navy dress with tank top style sleevs and a vneck. I put on navy heels and my hair was straight.

THE DINNER

Nina's POV

I was the one chosen to break the silence and tell everyone about our decision. I said "Well guys , all of girls will be taking college online to stay home with the kids". Amber then piped in saying "I will still be taking my arts class in person". Everyone looked nearly expressionless.

Fabian's POV

Wow. I'm shocked. I guess it's good so they can stay home with our kids and it will be good for Nina so she can have more time to plan our wedding.


	5. House of invitations and photographers

House of invitations and photographers

October 1st, 2015

I don't own HOA, uggs, Vera Bradley

Nina's POV

Today we are buying our wedding invitations and hiring our photographer . We will shop for stuff in November and our wedding is May 30th, the day we got legally married! I put on a black t shirt, jeans, and black uggs. My hair is straight. I put Zooey in a Vera Bradley layette set. Martin was in jeans and a dinosaur t shirt. I can't believe Zooey will be ten months old in two weeks! Fabian made the lost of the 75 people we are inviting. We then got in a cab and drove to the wedding invitation place. After looking through four whole books of wedding invitations Fabes and I found the perfect one. It was on grayish tinted white paper, had fancy font, a white envelope, and had a lace accent in the corner with silver and gold gems. Our wedding colour is white, so this is perfect! We ordered them and left. We then took a cab to the photographer place. He is a Great photographer. He said he'd include a wedding photo book in the cost too which is nice.


	6. House of Halloween

House of Halloween

Monday, October 31st, 2015

I don't own HOA or any of the Disney princesses

Nina's POV

Today is Halloween. This year all the girls and moms are princesses and the dads and sons are princes. Me and Zooey are Cinderella. Fabian and Martin are Prince Charming. I m wearing big blue ball gown, blue heels, and a gold crown. Zooey is in a little baby version of what I'm wearing. Fabian and Fabian Junior are just wearing normal clothes and a crown.

Amber's POV

Tonight is Halloween. Chloe and I are Rapunzel and Alfie is Raounzel's prince. I am in a purple dress with that Rapunzel braid extension thing and purple heels. Chloe is in a baby version id what I'm wearing. Alfie is wearing a long sleeved white shirt, ripped up blue vest, and brown pants.

Patricia's POV

Today is Halloween. I'm dressing out as Ariel and so are Claire and Hailey. The boys are dressing up as her prince. I am wearing a purple shirt-sleeved crop top and a bug green mermaid tail, and aqua flip flops. my hair is curled. Haiely is in a baby Ariel costume and Cloare is in a purple onesie with Ariel on it. The boys are all in half. tutored white shirts and khaki pants.

Joy's POV

Halloween. I am Jasmine and Johnson and Jerome are Alladin. I am Ina shirt sleeved turquoise crop top and poofy matching pants. My hair is curled with a cold headband with a red gem on it. I am wearing simple brown sandals. Johnson and Jerome are in all white outfits with an Alladin hat.

Mara's POV

For Halloween I am Ana with Gracie and Sophie from Frozen and All the boys are Sven. I am in an Ana dress and my hair is braided. All my daughters are in mini versions of that. The boys are wearing jeans and brown jackets. We got Marino and Cam reindeer plushies.

Everyone then watched

Disney princess movies while the kids were awake and watched horror movies when they fell asleep


	7. House of the Fall dance

House of the Fall dance

Friday, November 18th, 2015

I don't own HOA

Nina's POV

Yay! Tonight is the fall dance and as usual we Amber is helping everyone look perfect. I am in a long sleeved, mid-thigh length light blue dress. It has a silver gemstone belt. I am wearing silver heel sandals with matching rhinestones. My hair is starlight. I have light blue eye shadow, Black eyeliner, neutral mascara, nude blush, and neutral pink lipstick.

Amber's POV

Yay! I squealed. Tonight is the Fall dance. I am helping everyone get ready. My dress in a long flowy pink dress with a rhinestone top. It is strapless too. I am wearing high pink sandal pumps. My hair is curled, in a bun, and has a matching pink flower in it. My makeup is pink eyeshadow, dark pink eyeliner, pink tipped mascara, pink blush, and pink lipstick! Obviously, I love pink!

Patricia's POV

Tonight is the fall dance. Amber is helping is get ready. I am wearing a shirt-sleeved 3/4 down the thigh length lace dress with a tan underlay. Over that I have my leather jacket and for shoes, my black combat boots. My hair is straight and my makeup is nude eyeshadow, thick black eyeliner, black mascara, reddish pink blush, and red lipstick.

Joy'POV

Tonight is the fall dance. Amber is helping us get ready. I am in a short spaghetti-strapped silver dress, a jean jacket, and silver heels. My hair is straight. My eyeshadow is silver, my eyeliner is navy, my mascara is neutral, ,my blush is brown, and my lipstick is light brown.

Mara's POV

Tonight is the fall dance. Amber is helping us get ready. I am in a green tank-sleeve dress with slits in the back tied up into bows. I have a jean jacket over that and matching green flats. My hair is straight and my makeup is green eyeshadow, navy eyeliner, black mascara, born blush, and brown lipstick.

The dance

Fabians POV

The second I saw Nina walk into the room my eyes lit up. I kissed her passionately. Her was straight, and she was glowing and I just can't wait for our wedding day! We danced time many songs and had a few drinks.

Alfie's POV

"Amber, you look gorgeous" I said. She replied with a thanks Alfie. She was in her usual pink. She looked so pretty. Her dress was flowing and her was curled and styled. We kissed, had some drinks, and dances. It was a great night.

Eddie's POV

"Wow, Yacker you look perfect" I said. She replied with "Thanks Weasel". We danced and drank. After we left we went back to our room and the kids were out, so we had some alone time. (a/no don't worry Patrcia won't be pregnant again)

Jerome's POV

Joy looked amazing. We danced kissed and drank all night.

Mick's POV

Mara looked so cute. She took off her jacket. She looks so perfect. We danced, kissed and drank. After since the kids were out, we had alone time. (a/n Mara won't be organ at again either)

A/N I WILL BE DOING 1 MONTH EACH NIGHT WHICH RANGES BETWEEN 1-5 CHAPTERS, SO THIS WAS THE NOVEMBER CHAPTER ONE MORE WEEK AND ONTO SENIOR YEAR SEASON!


	8. House of Johnson is two

House of Johnson is 2

December 16th,2015

I don't own hoa

Joy's POV

Wow, my little boy is two today! I can't believe he is two. He is in jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. Everyone already gave him his presents. We are all going down to the park and playing with our kids. The kids went sledding, on the play set, and those of us who had dogs took them for a walk. A couple parents gave us very dirty looks as Johnson blew out his candles on his "2" shaped birthday cake which is just rude. We had such a great time. Happy birthday to my little boy!


	9. House of Christmas

House of Christmas

December 25th, 2015

I don't own HOA, uggs

Where everyone is

Fabian's House: Fabian's dad, Fabians mom, Nina's gran, Fabian, Nina, Zooey, Martin, and their dog Natalie

Amber's house: Amber's parents, Alfie's parents, Amber, Alfie, Chloe, and their cat princess

Eddie's house: Mr,Sweet, Eddie, Patrcia, Hailey, Colin, Claire, Ryder, as their cat Bob

Joys house: Joys parents, Jerome's dad, poppy, Patrick, Paulina, Joy, Jerome, Johnson, and their dog fluffy

Micks house: Micks parents, mick, Mara, Sophie, Gracie, Marino, cam, their cat Sophia, and thir dog Jonnie

Nina's POV

Today is Christmas. This year we all got dressed up because we already did present and we are doing Christmas pictures This year! My hair is straight, and I'm wearing along sleeved velvet green dress, white tights, and sparkly white uggs. Fabain and Martin are in khaki pants and green shirts. Zooey is in a shirt-sleeved collared white bittondown, a green velvet Christmas jumper, and white tights.

Amber's POV

Today is Christmas. This year we all got dressed up because we already did present and we are doing Christmas pictures This year! My hair is straight, and I'm was rung a poofy tank sleevs red dress, a red floral headband, cream tights, and red heels. Alfie is in khaki pants and a red shirt. Chloe is in a mini version of what I'm wearing.

No ones POV

Everyone enjoyed a great Christmas full do presents and pictures

A/n sorry this chaoters SUCKED! I'm out of Christmas ideas. Help!?


	10. House of happy new year Amber

House of Happy new year

December 31st, 2015

I don't own HOA

Amber's POV

Today is our wedding anniversary and New Years. We are all in our pajamas. I am yoga pants and a crop top, Chloe is in footsie pajamas and Alfie is in shirts and at shirt. We aited until midnight. We watched TV, Played with Chloe,and did so much. I can't believe Chloe is 19mknth old! She'll be two in May. Anyway, at midnight Alfie kissed me and gave me a Burberry handbag I wanted and I handed a scrapbook ad our years together that we could fill in as we go on (it's a foreshadow to vday gift(:!)


	11. House of an authors note

House of An laugh rid note

Sorry no posts

mom took my iPad away

2. I'm having a writers block for what to wrote for January-Aoril besides bdays and Fabina wedding

Anyway I will get back to writing tomorrow


	12. House of author's note

I'm sory I haven't posted I was at camp and a lot of my friends read my fanfic and I read theirs which was nice and I had writers block so now I am writing again! Ps PERNICO FOREVER (I love pjo)


	13. House of YouTube

**hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while... I just and my Bat Mitzvah and school started and shit so I was a bit stressed, but now I'm back! **

January 4th, 2016

Nina's POV

This morning I woke up to get ready for my online classes and got Fabian Jr and Zooey ready And walked down to breakfast with everone.

Amber's POV

This morning at breakfast I thought if the best idea and just blurted it out. I said we should all start a YouTube channel together and to my surprise they agreed. I can't wait to work out the deets! I siad that each couple could picks. Day and upload form Monday-Friday. Alfie aiad well call it ThelifeatAnubishouse

sorry this wasn't that good I promise on the next few chapters it will be better


	14. House of Zooey's first birthday

January, 15 2016

Fabian's POV

Today is Zooey's first birthday. Nina and I are going it have a small party for her on the first floor of Anubis house. Everyone is coming!

Nina's POV

Today Is Zooey's birthday. I dressed her up in a poofy velvet purple dress and she looks so cute with her big blue eyes and soft caramel hair. She looks just like me when u was little. It's now 2pm so everyone is downstairs for the party. Everyone brought her something, mostly just plush toys. Now it's time for her to cake smash! She put her little head into the cake and ate it all up! Happy birthday Zooey I love you I say.


	15. House of Valentine's Day

DISCALIMER don't own the show or Tiffany's

Ambers POV

As usual everyone is getting ready fir valentines day in my Room. All the boys are getting ready whi knows where. I'm in a strapless pink poofy dress, a white sweater, and matching pink facts. My hair is curled and I have pink makeup. I put Nina in a short long sleeved purple dress, nude tights, and purple pumps. Her hair is straightend and her makeup is purple. I put Patricia in a short, short sleeved red dress, fishnet tights, a leather jacket, red pumps. I straightened her hair and gave her dark red makeup. I put Joy in a long flowy purple tank sleeve dress, a light brown leather jacket, and purple flats. I curled her hair and gave her purple makeup. I put Mara in a pink skater skirt, a black tank top, and a pink sweater, and black tights with hit pink flats. I curled her hair and gave her a simple blaxk headband and made her makeup a subtle pink.

Fabian's POV

So for Valentine's day we got our girlfriends Tiffany jewelry and we are going to a fancy restaurant near campus for dinner. The second we get there we give the girls their gifts. I got Nina a circle necklace with an engraved "N" on it. Alfie got Amber a gold key, Eddie got Patrica black earrings, Jerome got Joy a bracket with a blue heart on it, and mick got Mara a pink and silver heart necklace. All the girls out on their jewelry immediately. After that we all enjoyed a wonderful dinner.


	16. House of Cam's first birthday

February 28th, 2016

Mara's POV

Ever since we started the YouTube thing, we all got personal vlog channels, so obviously I'm vlogging Cam's first birthday. We are holding it at 11am today in our room. I put him in a fancy-ish outfit if a blue button down and khaki pants. He looks so cute. Mick is helping me get Sophie, Gracie, and Marino ready. Soon enough the party begins. First we have cake. Cam smashed his while entire adorable little face into the cake. Then everyone gave him presents. Mostly just toys and clothes.

Sorry thus chapter was bad,

Just a cute short one

the next 3 chapter are

House of Fabian Jr. Is two

House of Amfie decisions

House of Claire and Ryder are one


	17. House of Fabian Jr is two

March 2nd, 2016

Nina's POV

Good morning I say to our vlog camera as I get ready for. Fabian Jr's birthday today. I curl my hair and put on jeans and a frilly navy shirt. I out Fabian Jr in a navy collared shirt and jeans. I put Zooey in a little blue dress. His party is at 10:40am. Now it's time to party. We had cake and ALOT of presents.

AN

sorry another bad chapter, I just want to include all the kids' bdays so u guys can see them grow up

The next 3 chapters

house of Amfie decisons

hosue of Claire and Ryder are one

house of wedding shopping and surprises


	18. House of Amfie Decisions

March 26th, 2016

Amber's POV

Today when I woke up, I said Alfie. I want another baby. He looked at me in a strange, but good way saying fine; which shocked me a little. I said I'll go off of birth control today and well do stuff. He asked what we'll do with Chloe. I said I'll just tell Patricia or Mara were going on a date and have them watch her. Yay! I'm excited for another little baby!

Alfie's POV

im so excited. We will have anitehr baby in 10 months. Hopefully a boy. I can't wait.

The next 3 chapters are

House of Claire and Ryder are 1

House of wedding shopping and surprises

house of the Mickra triplets are two


	19. House of Claire and Ryder are one

April 3rd, 2016

Patricia's POV

Wow! Today My beautiful little twins Claire and Ryder are going to be one! We are just going to have a small party in my room!

Eddie's POV

Good morning I say to our vlog camera as I wake up and get Colin and Hailey ready for their little brother and siters' party. Soon the party begins and there is cake and presents.

The next 3 chapters are

House of wedding shopping and surprises

house of the Mickra triplets are two

house of real Peddie scare


	20. House of wedding shopping and surprises

DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOA , UNFORGUNATELY:(

April 5th, 2016

Nina's POV

Today I am going wedding shopping for my dress, bridesmaids, and flower girl dresses. Fabian is going with all the boys to pick up suits, grooms men suits, and flower boy suits. First I am getting my dress! The color of my wedding is baby blue, so I want a a simple dress with a little lace and a baby blue sash and I found just that. I try if in. It is, long lacy, and a has a silky sheer top, with a modified sweetheart lace neckline under it. It has a gorgeous baby blue sash. I got a simple veil since I want my kids to color on it in baby blue. For shoes I just got simple baby blue 1.5 inch heels. Next is bridesmaids.i pick out three dresses. They are all the same material: baby blue lace. They are all just different variations of each other. Long sleeved, short sleeved, or tank sleeved. Everyone really liked the short sleeved. Also, everyone got cute baby blue flats with white roses on them. For the the matron of honor (who is Amber) got a long sleeve lace blue dress with a baby pink sequin necklace sewn on it and her shoes had pink roses, not white. After we were done checking out for those Amber ran off saying she had servere stomach pains.

Amber's POV

I feel like shit. My stomach hurts so much. I guess I'm pregnant again. Yay and ow! I text Alfie and tell him to meet me in the family restroom.

Nina's POV

Now we are getting the flower girl dresses. We got each girl a mini version of what their mom was wearing. They look so cute!

April 6th, 2016

amber's POV

Today, I am going to buy pregnancy tests. As I walk down the aisle ooeole five me dirty looks.i buy two packs of three and check out. I then catch a cab home and go,into the bathroom. I test them. Every single one positive, positive, positive, positive, positive, positive. I'm happy. The first thunk I do is text Nina and tell her to meet me in here.

Hehe cliffhanger

The next three chaoters are

house of drama and the Mickra triplets second birthday

house of real Peddie scare

house of ambers ultrasound


	21. IMPORTANT UPDATE

for some reason with iOS 8 fAnfiction,net has not been up lauding or saving my chaoters which is why I haven't posted. Until this is fixed tehre Wong b as many posts :P


End file.
